harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spotkanie śmierciożerców w Dworze Malfoya
Spotkanie śmierciożerców w Dworze Malfoya (ang. Meeting at Malfoy Manor) — zebranie śmierciożerców i zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta w lecie 1997 roku w szczytowym okresie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów. Narada miała miejsce w ciągu tygodnia poprzedzającego Biitwę o Siedmiu Potterów, w Dworze Malfoya, w Wiltshire, w Anglii, w domu Lucjusza i Narcyzy i ich syna, Dracona (dwór był wykorzystywany, jako siedziba Voldemorta). Celem spotkania było omówienie przejęcia przez śmierciożerców Ministerstwa Magii. Voldemort chciał również usłyszeć od Severusa Snape'a informacje, które ułatwiłyby mu zamordowanie Harry'ego Pottera. Historia Informacje ogólne W lecie 1997 roku, Lucjusz Malfoy i wiele innych śmierciożerców uciekło z Azkabanu, a Czarny Pan uczynił Dwór Malfoyów swoją siedzibą. Podczas gdy Malfoyowie nie cieszyli się z tej wiadomości, siostra Narcyzy, Bellatriks Lestrange (która również tam mieszkała), twierdziła, że nie może być większej przyjemności, by Lord Voldemort mieszkał razem z nimi. Omawiane tematy Harry Potter/Infiltracja Ministerstwa mały|lewo|250px|[[Tom Marvolo Riddle|Voldemort siedzący na czele stołu w trakcie spotkania]] Krótko przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Harry'ego Pottera, odbyło się spotkanie śmierciożerców w Dworze Malfoya. Severus Snape i Yaxley mieli cenne informacje dla Czarnego Pana. Snape dowiedział się, że Zakon Feniksa chce przetransportować Harry'ego z domu Dursleyów do tajnego miejsca w sobotę, na cztery dni przed urodzinami Pottera o zachodzie słońca. Zabójca Dumbledore'a donosi, że informacja ta pochodzi z wiarygodnego źródła, jednak jest to sprzeczne z ustaleniami Yaxleya. Yaxley dowiedział się od aurora Dawlisha , że Pottera maja przetransportować w dniu jego siedemnastych urodzin, jednak przez Snape'a jest to określane za niewiarygodne, gdyż prawdopodobnie Zakon chce zmylić śmierciożerców, gdyż Ministerstwo by nie ingerowało w transportowanie Pottera. mały|250px|[[Severus Snape|Snape zdający raport Czarnemu Panu]] Yaxley również donosi, że udało mu się rzucić na Piusa Thicknesse (szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa), klątwę Imperius, co jest ważnym atrybutem w zdobyciu Ministerstwa. Yaxley omawia, że z Piusem pod ich kontrolą będzie łatwiej przejąć Ministerstwo, ponieważ Thicknesse ma regularny kontakt z ministrem i innymi szefami działów. Postanie planów doprowadziło do przejęcia, przez Voldemorta Ministerstwa, korzystając z Thicknesse jako "marionetki". Różdżka Lucjusza Malfoya Po efekcie Priori Incantatem, który wytworzył się podczas pojedynku w Little Hangleton, Voldemort wiedział, że będzie musiał użyć innej różdżki by zabić Harry'ego Pottera. Ponieważ różdżki Pottera i mały|266px|Lucjusz oddający różdżkę Voldemortowi Voldemorta miały bliźniacze rdzenie, Czarny Pan mógł tylko zranić wybrańca, lecz nie zabić. Z tego powodu, podczas spotkania, Czarny Pan powiedział zgromadzonym śmierciożercom, że potrzebuje różdżki od kogoś z nich. Jednak nie było ochotników (najwyraźniej wszyscy byli przywiązani do swoich różdżek). W końcu, Voldemort postanowił wziąć różdżkę Lucjusza Malfoya, dlatego, że Lucjusz zawiódł go podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Lucjusz niechętnie oddał różdżkę Czarnemu Panu. Nastepnie podczas Bitwy o Siedmiu Potterów różdżka Lucjusza została zniszczona w starciu Czarnego Pana z Harrym Potterem, dlatego, że różdżka Pottera miała większe doświadczenie w walce niż różdżka Malfoya. "Upadek" rodziny czystej krwi Po tym, gdy Voldemort zabrał różdżkę Lucjusza zaczął z niego drwić. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać mówił, jak rodzina Malfoy jest niezadowolona mieć go w swoim domu. Choć Lucjusz protesował, Voldemort widział te kłamstwa. mały|288px|Śmierciożercy na spotkaniuNastępnie Czarny Pan zapytał się Malfoya, czy jest nieszczęśliwy, że znów powrócił. Lucjusz zaprzeczał. Bellatriks zaczęła się chwalić, że ona w przeciwieństwie do siostry uważa, że to największa przyjemność gościć Voldemorta w ich rodzinnym domu. Pomimo tego pokazu lojalności, Voldemort upokorzył Lestrange'ów i Malfoyów. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powiedział do całego zgromadzenia śmierciożerców, że siostrzenica Bellatriks i Narcyzy poślubiła wilkołaka. Zwolennicy czystej krwi zaczęli się śmiać, a zdenerwowana Bellatriks krzyczała, że to nie jest już ich siostrzenica. Wtedy Voldemort powiedział Belli, że trzeba przyciąć niektóre "gałęzie" drzewa genealogicznego, ponieważ niektóre niosą chorobę. Charity Burbage mały|278px|Charity nad stołemNad stołem, gdzie siedział Voldemort i jego zwolennicy wisiała do góry nogami nieprzytomna kobieta. Nagle postać zaczęła się powoli obracać. Kobieta zaczęła płakać i prosić Severusa Snape'a o pomoc. Nagle Lord Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie "Avada Kedavra", które zabiło kobietę. Czarny Pan przedstawił kobietę; była to profesor Charity Burbage, która nauczała mugoloznawstwa w mały|lewo|270px|Martwa profesorSzkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Burbage w Proroku Codziennym opublikowała artykuł, który mówił o tym, że spadek czystej krwi czarodziejów jest rzeczywiście korzystne, ponieważ trzeba "bratać się" z mugolami, ponieważ czystość krwi nie ma już znaczenia. Jej ciało zjadła Nagini. Skutki spotkania * Morderstwo Charity Burbage * Przejęcie Ministerstwa Magii przez Lorda Voldemorta * Kolejne ucieczki z Azkabanu * Bitwa o Siedmiu Potterów * Przejęcie Hogwartu * Powstanie Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków * Bitwa o Hogwart * Śmierć wielu mugoli i mugolaków Znani uczestnicy Znane osoby, które uczestniczyły w spotkaniu: * Lord Voldemort * Severus Snape * Bellatriks Lestrange * Lucjusz Malfoy * Narcyza Malfoy * Draco Malfoy * Antonin Dołohow * Thorfinn Rowle * Amycus Carrow * Alecto Carrow * Yaxley * Pius Thicknesse * Inni Śmierciożercy * Peter Pettigrew (jako służący) * Charity Burbage (jako ofiara/więzień Voldemorta) Lordvoldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort Snapemanorclose.png|Severus Snape ImagesCAES6B5W.jpg|Bellatriks Lestrange Lucius Malfoy meeting.PNG|Lucjusz Malfoy Narcissamanor.jpg|Narcyza Malfoy Dracomanor.png|Draco Malfoy Dolohov1998.jpg|Antonin Dołohow Rowle meeting.jpg|Thorfinn Rowle Amycusmanor.jpg|Amycus Carrow Alectomanor.jpg|Alecto Carrow Yaxleymanor.png|Yaxley Piuss4.jpg|Pius Thicknesse (wg filmu) Pettigrew.png|Peter Pettigrew Prof. burbage.jpg|Charity Burbage Występowanie mały * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * The Making of Harry Potter Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Druga wojna en:Meeting at Malfoy Manor es:Reunión en la Mansión Malfoy